Electronic devices, for example, portable two-way radios, use rotary switches to activate and control various functions, such as volume and channel control. As electronic devices decrease in size, it is increasingly difficult to locate multiple switches or rotary control knobs on a single device. Locating the controls near one another makes it difficult for users to manipulate them. For example, a user attempting to activate one control may inadvertently activate an adjacent control. In addition, including multiple rotary controls may lead to inefficient use of space within electronic devices. Multi-function rotary controls take less space than multiple controls, but do not clearly identify which function they are controlling.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.